Jewel Star
by dark-writer2
Summary: I'm not that good at the summary part of stories.Rated for Future
1. The Murder and Kidnapping

I don't know what to call this so please help me!?..?! *^_^* First I don't own the Inuyasha characters. This story is about a girl that was the heir to the Northern lands but was kidnapped when her parents where killed. Her name is Sessemaru Masahari. She has been living with her kidnappers and lived under the name Jewel Star for the past 18 years and now her keepers got word she was alive and the man she was to wed has been sent to retrieve her but what will happen when she doesn't remember anything about her past and doesn't remember him and fell in love with some one else? What will happen if his name is Sesshoumaru? This story is rated for future chapters and will be added to periodically. I would like to dedicate this to my half brother. I haven't seen or talked to him for like 5 years. I love yah Christopher.  
  
The kidnapping and murder "They where in the ball room. Sessemaru on her mother's lap and her father talking and laughing with her mother. There was a huge crash and through the windows came 18 Youkias and through the door came even more. Her father was left to defend his mate and heir by himself. They barely came out alive. Her mother held her close as she ran. She heard her mate scream in pain and agony then it went dead silent. She tripped over a tree root and dropped the toddler Sessemaru. The Youkias where on her in an instant. Sessemaru cried as she witnessed her mother being torn to pieces and knowing she'd probably be next. She ran over to her mother when they all left. Her mother's face was twisted in a grimace, tears still wet on her face she was still very alive but so close to death. She whispered something and died in her daughter's arms. Sessemaru got up and started to run when she heard the Youkia's howl. Her kimono was soaked in her mother's blood making it harder to run, the hem of her kimono smacking against her legs, she suddenly blacked out. When she woke up she was in a room with a woman at her side."  
  
Sorry this was so short but there realy wasn't any thing else to write so PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. Lost Memory

Lost memory  
  
When she woke up she was in a room with a woman at her side. She was an old woman. She wore a worn gray dress, and worn brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. "W..wh.where am I? What happened I don't remember anything." Sessemaru said with worry in her voice. "I found ye in the forest unconscious child. Do ye remember any thing?" "N.No I don't." She stuttered." "Well ye shouldn't have ran away from me." 'What do you mean?" "I told ye to go inside and hide for I heard a Youkia howl but ye ran off." The woman lied. "So that must make you my mother?" "Yes my Jewel Star." "Is that my name?" "It is child."  
  
Sessemaru lived with the woman for 9 years when the woman gave birth to a little girl. 9 years later a man arrived at their door wounded.  
  
Sorry for the short chapters and leaving you hanging. I'm grounded from the computer and I have to hurry and post this before my mother says anything. I'll write more maybe tonight. 


	3. The western Lord and Jewel's past

The western Lord and Jewel's past  
  
A girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark black hair stepped out of a house heading to the springs when she noticed a man coming toward her. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. He looked like he could be 8*'* (foot) tall. "Can I help you sir?" She asked the man. "Yes I'm looking for the one called Jewel Star. Do you know where she resides?" The man asked her in an stolid voice showing no emotion. "Yes, may I ask why you seek my sister?" The female asked. "My name is Sesshoumaru the lord of the Western Lands, I've been searching for her for 18 years." He said showing no emotion in his facial features. But in his eyes she could see a mixture of different emotions. She recognized a few from her sister like Sadness, Loneliness, Grate heart brake, and even a little joy. The last emotion she couldn't figure out. "She's resides in this house. But how could you be searching for her for 18 years when she's only 13?" As soon as she was finished with her sentence he was already at the door pulling back the certain.  
  
"Hello?" A man asked pulling back the certain. "Yes may I help you sir?" A girl with deep sea blue eyes and majestic blue hair asked. 'He looks so familiar' 'why does everyone around here say "Yes may I help you sir?" "Yes are the one that goes by the name Jewel Star?" The man asked me. "Why do you want to know?" I asked not believing him totally. ' God damb it he looks so familiar.' "I've been looking for her for 18 years. I believe she is the lady of the Northern Lands and the soon to be Lady of the Western Lands." He told me causing me to go breathless. "Sorry you must have the wrong person." I said trying to get him out so I can go collect my thoughts. "Just hear me out." He said plopping down on the floor in front of me. "Fine." I sat in front of him. "18 years ago I was on my way to the Northern lands castle. I was going there because my parents had arranged The Lord of the Northern Land's daughter and I to be mated. On the way we got stuck. By the time we got there it was to late. The Lord was horribly murdered. I managed to ketch one assassin although I have no idea how. He told me The Lady and her daughter, Sessemaru, where in the forest. I found the Lady torn to shreds but no sign of the little Sessemaru except the little foot print in the blood. I followed them and I found her unconscious in the arms of a woman. I found out the woman's last name was Star." "That could just be coincidence." 'Inu-Sesse Star. Now is that just coincidence?" "That's my mother." "No that's your kidnapper Sessemaru." "My name is Jewel Star not this Sessemaru." "Try to remember." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I..I.. you mean that wasn't just a dream?" She asked worried. "No." He said and hugged her close. "Come on you need to get your lands back." "Wait I have to tell my sister." "Fine We'll tell her." "No I'LL tell her." "Fine." With that she took off. 


	4. The Meeting

A year later A year later Jewel relearned all that she needed and also learned how to fight. And she got her memory back and mourning for three months.  
  
Prescient  
  
Sesshoumaru saunter into the garden and he froze. He saw Sessemaru seated on a stone in the central part of his garden surrounded by sapphire flowers. She was adorned in a ivory colored, silk kimono with her silver hair flowing over her shoulder like a silver water fall. He slowly walked over to where she was sitting. She was hugging her legs and had her head on her knees. She turned her head away from him as he walked up. 'Salt? Is she crying?' He thought as he smelt the salt emitting from her. "Sessemaru what's wrong why are crying?" He asked her while he took her face in his slender hands. "What makes you think any thing's wrong?" She voiced announced. "Well you're crying." He stated stolidly. "Yah wel....." She was cut short by his lips on hers. She was astonished and was even more shocked when he licked her bottem lip as if asking for entrance. She faltered but opened her mouth to him. His toung darted in and laid clame to her mouth. She melted into him and he picked her up bride style. He made his way in to the castle. He finally got to his room and he sat her down on his bed straddling her and kissed her again smirking as he heard her heart speed up. He kissed up her jaw line and down her neck while untying her sash and pulling her kimono of her shoulders. He nipped at her collarbone resulting in making her moan. She pushed him away noting "What are you doing? I'm still human you know!" The last part she raised her voice. Sesshoumaru just stared at her like she was crazy and mouthed what looked like a 'So what?' and went to kiss her. She pushed him back again but this time he fell off the bed. She got up and ran to her bedchambers. When she got there she grabbed a bag and stuffed 3 kimonos in it and ran to the window. (She isn't full Youkia yet but she can fly and she's stronger than any other human so she's kinda like a Hanyou.) She jumped and flew off.  
  
Inu-Yasha's group "Inuyasha come on let's brake camp here PLEASE?" Kagome begged. They had been walking all day and only got two shards that week witch made all of them wary. "Inuyasha!" 'What Wench!?" "SIT SITSITSITSITSITSIT and SSSIIITTT!!!!!!!" wham! " OW BITCH" "SIT! Don't use that language around Shippou!" All of a sudden a girl fell from the sky exhausted and looked like she had been in a fight. "Hello are you ok miss?" Kagome asked ruining to the other female's side. "Miss? Miss?" The other female opened her eyes and when she caught site of Kagome and the others she jumped away but fell over from exhaustion. "Miss it's ok come sit by the fire." Kagome said helping her up. "So what's your name?" "Sessemaru Lady of the Eastern lands." "But that would mean you're a Youkia." Sango chipped in. "Not yet I had a curse over me making me human. Well I still have yet to learn your names." "Oh sorry. I'm Sango. This is Kagome. And this is Miroku. And there in the tree." "Is Inuyasha son of the Western lands half brother to Sesshoumaru ruler of the western lands." I know. In fact I could probably tell you all about you four ah and that there is Shippou and there is Kirara." "Realy ok do tell" Miroku said. "Ok I'll start with you. You are a lurches monk. Your family was cursed by Naraku. UUUMMM what else is there aha you ask an half way pretty girl to 'bare your child'". Miroku gocked at her when she finished. 'Oh yes and Sango you are a demon exterminator. I'm so sorry about your village and your brother. You are usually hitting Miroku on the head with your huge boomerang for groping you." Every one was now starring at her. "Oh yes Kagome "she turned to face her "You're from the 2001st I think century you're a reincarnation of Kikyo ,the bitch from hell." She looked at Inuyasha. "And you you're just a spoiled little brat getting anything you waunt. And don't trie to put that I'm a Hanyou crap out because that is what my 4 sisters and 16 brothers are. You are just a hanyou that made an name for himself." She turned back to the group. "I can also tell you stuff about Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha jumped down from the tree landing infront of her "Like what/" "His battle stradageys and like the weakest side and how you can defeat him." "And how do you know all of this?" "I had to live in the same castle as him for a year how else?" I'll write more later. 


End file.
